


Inherit

by saintmichael



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 rewrite, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, archangels have agency, uncle adam & michael uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27549055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintmichael/pseuds/saintmichael
Summary: see abovei wrote ths in a single 14 hour stretch so  it is probably not good near the endUPDATE: I have fixed the formatting!A re-write of 15x19 in script format.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Inherit

BEFORE:

NOW:

ACT ONE, SCENE 1:

EXT: HIGHWAY GOING OUT OF A CITY

There’s a guy, girl, NB or whatever driving their car along a highway. It doesn’t matter, they’re about to vanish. They have the radio on and everything seems pretty happy and chill until poof, they’re raptured away. Without a driver, the car veers and slams pretty quickly into another one. And so does another, and another, and another. Zoom out and you can see cars all along the highway crashing into each other or veering offroad as their owners are raptured off. It’s pretty destructive.

Once the scene calms down we’ll zoom back in on a different car. I don’t know fucking cars, make it a cheap one. A figure is crawling out of the wreckage. It’s MICHAEL in ADAM’s body. He stands up and dusts himself off, and you can see he’s unscathed. He looks more confused than anything.

MICHAEL

Adam?

Crickets. (Well, not literally.) Michael seems dissatisfied with the lack of response. He swings his head around to survey the scene before clambering around the surrounding cars to look for survivors. Obviously, each one is empty, and Michael’s expression grows more and more moody as he investigates each car.

Michael climbs on top of the pile and looks around once again – however, this time it doesn’t seem like he is looking at his surroundings – but somewhere far, far away.

Slowly, he turns his gaze up to the sky. Directly into the sun.

SCENE 2:

EXT: VARIOUS

A montage of all the places on earth devoid of people now. The actual one in the show was alright but a bit slow-paced (an issue with direction not writing, probably). And since this isn’t actually being made I don’t have to worry about a budget so we can include all the extremely destructive side effects of everyone on earth suddenly disappearing. Planes crashing into towns etcetera.

SCENE 3:

INT:

And then – why not transition to CHUCK in front of TV screens once more, watching the chaos unfold? But he is not happy – not yet. This isn’t the part of the story he’s interested in – just the build-up. Just a means to an end.

TITLE CARD:

ACT TWO, SCENE 1:

INT: BUNKER

SAM and JACK enter the bunker. Desolate, but not yet broken, they call out for their missing family:

SAM AND JACK (ALTERNATING)

Cas! Dean! (etc…)

They stick close together as they explore the bunker. Sam doesn’t fail to notice his adopted son is on the verge of tears. He pulls out his phone and tries one last desperate call to Dean –

They hear a buzzing coming from a nearby room.

JACK

Sam!

Sam nods. Jack seems cheerful, but Sam is preparing for the worst. The wound of Eileen is still fresh. He takes point and the pair of them cautiously enter the room Cas and Dean were hiding in, I don’t know the fucking layout of the bunker, you tell me what room it is with a demon trap and a chair –

SCENE 2:

DEAN is still in the same position he was at the end of the last episode. Despairing. Cas confessed to him and then got sent to super hell. How would you feel about that?

It’s dark, very dark, but as soon as Sam catches sight of his older brother, he can’t help but break into a grin, although it quickly fades. At least Dean is still here. But – why hasn’t he been answering his phone? Why is he still sitting in the dark?

SAM

(approaching Dean carefully)

Dean? Hey.

Dean doesn’t respond. Sam crouches in front of him, looking at his brother with concern.

Jack is looking around the room with confusion.

JACK

Where’s Cas?

Dean shifts slightly. Sam shoots a worried glance at Jack, then back to Dean.

SAM

What happened? Did Billie –

DEAN

She’s dead.

His voice is raw and heavy. You can tell he’s been crying.

DEAN (CONT)

It wasn’t her doing the vanishing tricks. It was Chuck. The whole time, it was Chuck. I shoulda known.

Sam nods as he takes in that information – but it doesn’t really change anything at this point.

DEAN (CONT)

Cas is gone too. Let the Empty take him to save my ass. I fucked up, Sammy, I really…

(He trails off into a miserable silence.)

Sam squeezes his eyes shut – things really can’t get much worse. Jack takes this news much more poorly, though. He can’t save Cas anymore. He scratches his arm with his nails until it bleeds.

JACK

It’s my fault. I was meant to save everyone – but –

SAM

No.

He says it so forcefully that both Dean and Jack look at him with surprise.

SAM (CONT)

The only person whose fault this is is Chuck. So we have to keep fighting. We can’t let him win now.

DEAN

(his voice breaking)

But Sam what – what the hell are we meant to do?

Sam does his best to keep his cool. He has to stay strong, for Jack and for Dean.

SAM

We save everyone. That’s our job, isn’t it?

SCENE 3:

THE EMPTY

It’s the Empty. Surely they wouldn’t have set up the Empty as a major player and then just forgotten to include it in the last mytharc episode, right? We can have Rachel Miner as the SHADOW again, cos she’s a great actress and I love her drawl.

The Shadow is pissed, by the way. The Empty is now so loud that it’s even audible to the viewer. What sounds like thousands of people chattering at once. A couple of beams of lights streak through the void, and her eye twitches.

We don’t care about the Shadow, though.

SCENE 4:

Now we’re in a different part of the Empty. CASTIEL is sleeping soundly; while BALTHAZAR cheerfully flicks his nose. (Come on, I have thousands of angels to pick from so I may as well choose one of the best ones). Eventually, Castiel opens his eyes.

BALTHAZAR

Good morning, Cassy! Welcome to the Empty. Bit of a horrible place, isn’t it?

CASTIEL

(dazed)

Balthazar…?

He looks around. It’s not actually just the two of them. There are dozens of angels hanging out in the void around them, chatting and catching up with one another.

CASTIEL (CONT)

Everyone’s awake? What happened?

BALTHAZAR

Well, no one’s entirely sure, but there was a big boom and it did a good job of waking everyone up.

CASTIEL

(In realization)

Jack.

BALTHAZAR

Who?

Castiel takes proper stock of the angels around them.

CASTIEL

Is this everyone?

BALTHAZAR

Oh, I don’t think so. There should be millions of us in here, shouldn’t there? Hannah’s told me that everyone was terribly upset after I died and decided to follow me into the afterlife.

Castiel is only half-listening. He’s a schemer. He’s _scheming_.

CASTIEL

Millions of angels. And they’re all awake.

BALTHAZAR

Yes…?

SCENE 5:

Yet another part of the Empty. The three dead archangels, GABRIEL, RAPHAEL, and LUCIFER have been placed together, and clearly none of them are happy about it, each standing at least 15 meters away from the others.

LUCIFER

Are you guys sure you don’t want to team up together and get out of here, or…?

As the least liked one in the group, it’s easy for Lucifer to be glib to the other two. Besides, he is their older brother. He is confident in his superiority over them.

Raphael and Gabriel just glare at him.

LUCIFER (CONT)

Suit yourselves. I think my ride’s here.

Raphael squints in confusion, and the two beams of light from earlier flash through the area. Lucifer is gone.

GABRIEL

You’ve gotta be kidding me. Him?

He eyes his older sister warily. Raphael has been stuck in this place for a long time, and with Lucifer gone, may choose to take her frustrations out on Gabriel. He is the weakest link, after all.

RAPHAEL

Gabriel.

GABRIEL

Yeah?

RAPHAEL

If you want to play, I believe the inferior angels are grouped over there. If you want to get out of here, I suggest you shut up and listen to me.

Close up on Gabriel – he is intrigued. And secretly thrilled. He has missed Raphael more than any of the other angels in Heaven.

He nods.

ACT THREE, SCENE 1:

INT: BUNKER

Dean is sitting at the war table in the Bunker, with a mighty collection of used and fresh beer bottles stacked in front of him. He finishes a beer, pops it down, and immediately starts on the next one.

Jack is also sitting there, antsy. He wants to help – he wants to do something. But they’ve already lost. They already had a slim chance of fighting God – there’s no way now. He’s staring at the map on the table. And then – a flicker. He jumps up and puts his hand on the map.

DEAN

(Slurring. Even for Dean, he’s drunk as shit.)

What’s up, kiddo?

JACK

I saw something – here. Something happened.

Dean peers at where Jack’s pointing.

DEAN

(doubtfully)

Minnesota?

Jack deflates, a bit – maybe he was imagining it.

Sam walks in the room with a book, and is surprised to see them both standing up looking at the map.

SAM

What happened?

JACK

I don’t know.

DEAN

Kid thinks he saw something happen on the map. In Minnesota.

Sam hesitates.

DEAN (CONT)

We don’t have any leads right now. Unless you’ve found a God-killing gun in your pocket, may as well go check it out.

SAM

(swallowing)

Yeah, sure.

SCENE 2:

EXT: THE IMPALA, DRIVING THROUGH MINNESOTA

INT: THE IMPALA

DEAN

You guys see anything yet?

His sarcasm is sharp and hurtful. Sam averts his gaze; they’re truly on their last legs now. Jack is looking out the window, trying to do his best to help. When –

JACK

Wait – Dean.

DEAN

Yeah?

(He doesn’t brake.)

JACK

I think there’s someone – something – over there.

(He points.)

DEAN

You think? Didn’t you lose your powers when Billie blew you up?

JACK

I did, but – it’s strange. Like I can hear something.

Dean shrugs and takes the first exit off the road heading in that direction.

EXT: THE IMPALA, DRIVING PAST A SIGN SAYING ‘WELCOME TO WINDOM’

SCENE 3:

EXT: OUTSIDE A CHURCH

Jack is staring at the church, wide-eyed and clearly nervous. Sam and Dean are more skeptical.

SAM

You sure about this, Jack?

JACK

Yeah. There’s something in there. I can hear it.

DEAN

Something did set off the radar.

SAM

Okay. Watch my back.

They carefully enter the church. It’s surprisingly well lit, with no monsters waiting to greet them. They walk down the aisle, but Jack’s spidey-sense starts tingling and he stops to look down a row of pews.

There – head bent down so low he’s not visible from front or back, is Michael, bent over hands clasped in prayer.

JACK

Hello?

Michael’s brow furrows and he looks up.

MICHAEL

Who are you? I thought all the humans got raptured.

Sam and Dean wheel around in alarm and stare.

DEAN

(pissed)

Michael.

He heads over to the pew in front of Michael and slams his hands down.

DEAN (CONT)

Where the fuck have you been? We’ve been praying to you for months.

Michael’s eyes narrow. He is clearly not happy with this reunion either.

MICHAEL

Have you?

JACK

You’re Michael? My uncle?

He looks incredibly wary; he doesn’t know what to expect from this version of Michael.

MICHAEL

You’re… Dean’s son?

Michael is struggling to connect the dots. He doesn’t realise Jack is a Nephilim and thinks he is connecting himself through Adam.

JACK

Sam and Dean, um, adopted me. Lucifer was my father, but…

He trails off as Michael stands up.

MICHAEL

(his voice ice-cold)

You’re the Antichrist.

JACK

Sorry.

Miraculously - Michael relaxes slightly.

MICHAEL

You’ve come to kill me?

SAM

(interrupting)

No. We need help.

A pause. Michael is clearly unhappy as he turns to face him.

MICHAEL

With what?

SAM

We need to defeat Chuck and save everyone.

Michael shakes his head.

MICHAEL

I gave you assistance in that regard eleven months ago and you discarded it. I didn’t appreciate that, Samuel.

Uh-oh, Michael has broken out his “dad voice”. Sam is suitably ashamed.

SAM

I know. I’m sorry. But it was the right thing to do. Please. We need to bring everyone back. We can’t do it without you.

Michael slowly clutches his hand over his heart as he gives Sam a long, considering look.

MICHAEL

Fine.

SCENE 4:

INT: THE BUNKER

Dean, Jack, and Michael are sitting around the meeting table, waiting for Sam. Jack is still curious about his uncle.

JACK

What were you doing in that church?

MICHAEL

Praying.

DEAN

(scoffs)

To who? Chuck?

Michael tenses.

MICHAEL

No.

Jack looks like he has more questions, but Sam enters with the DEATH BOOK OF GOD, interrupting their little conversation. Michael’s eyes flicker to it, and he frowns. He clearly recognises it. Sam places it on the table, before taking a step back.

SAM

This is God’s Death Book. It spells out how to kill him. Problem is, only Death could read it, and she’s dead. We were wondering if you could read it as well.

Michael leans forward on the table.

MICHAEL

Do I look like a reaper to you?

But Michael is not amused. He is clearly _pissed._

SAM

No, but –

MICHAEL

I can think of many ways to kill my father without reading a book.

SAM

You – you can?

MICHAEL

I didn’t realise your agenda was to kill Father. I thought we were working to bring the humans back.

(He looks between them with disgust.)

I am no patricide. We will have to part ways here.

DEAN

That’s real big talk from the guy famous for killing his brother.

Michael doesn’t even flinch.

MICHAEL

I think we’re done here.

SAM

Michael – wait –

Sam is desperate. They have nothing to go on if Michael doesn’t help them.

SAM (CONT)

It’s just, this is the only thing we have to go on. Maybe it has some other info we could use.

MICHAEL

That seems like a big maybe.

DEAN

Do you have any other ideas?

Michael is silent.

DEAN

Yeah, I thought so.

SAM

Are you sure you can’t read it?

Michael tiredly picks the book up and flips it open. All the pages are blank.

MICHAEL

Nope.

DEAN

Well you can open it. That’s further than any of us got.

Michael rolls his eyes. He’s checked out of this conversation.

SAM

Only Death can read it – but there’s no Death right now.

DEAN

Yeah, and Billie became Death because she was the first reaper to die after the old Death did.

JACK

So if a reaper dies, we’ll have a new Death?

Michael fixates on an empty part of the room, seemingly not paying attention.

DEAN

Wow, what a genius plan. All we have to do is murder a reaper. Unless bleeding-heart has an objection?

This is directed at Michael, who is still staring off.

MICHAEL

I’m not sure murder is necessary. Are you interested in the position, my dear?

DEAN

Uh. Me?

MICHAEL

Don’t be shy.

He is clearly not talking to Dean. Michael walks over to the spot he’s been staring at and yanks VIOLET THE REAPER out into the material realm. She gasps like she’s been drenched in cold water.

VIOLET

M – me?

MICHAEL

It can’t be too copious a job. There are only two humans left on Earth.

VIOLET

That’s true.

Shock faded, she is intrigued by the proposition.

VIOLET (CONT)

So you want me to kill myself?

MICHAEL

That won’t be necessary.

He presses a finger to her forehead and the reaper burns from the inside-out, reminiscent of how Anna died in 5x13; however, Violet has a peaceful expression on her face as she passes. The Winchesters & Jack are naturally alarmed by this and stand up in horror; but Violet soon flickers back into existence, wielding her version of Death’s Scythe.

VIOLET

Huh. It worked.

MICHAEL

You’ll read the book for them, then?

VIOLET

I guess.

(She picks up the book.)

Do I have to do it with everyone watching me?

Michael shrugs and exits the room.

SAM

No, that’s okay. We’ll give you some space. Uh, thanks for doing this.

Sam, Jack and Dean also leave the room. Violet cracks the book open and gets to work.

SCENE 5:

INT: BUNKER STORAGE ROOM

Michael idly investigates a storage room in the bunker, rifling through drawers and shelves.

LUCIFER

Hey, brother.

(I love that song.)

LUCIFER is standing behind him, but Michael doesn’t turn to face him.

MICHAEL

Lucifer. I thought you were dead.

LUCIFER

Luckily not. It seems Dad has finally come to his senses and is trashing this awful place and this awful species. He wants the both of us to come with him and help create his new universe.

MICHAEL

Oh?

LUCIFER

Don’t sound too pleased, Michael. I know you hate these people. I’ve been watching you since you got here. You’ve never been great at hiding your contempt.

INT: BUNKER, CORRIDOR OUTSIDE STORAGE ROOM

Jack, passing by, hears Lucifer’s voice and freezes in horror. He carefully presses himself against the wall to listen in.

INT: BUNKER STORAGE ROOM/CORRIDOR OUTSIDE STORAGE ROOM

MICHAEL

It’s true I don’t like these humans. At all.

(Beat.)

But humanity in general is fine. So I’d appreciate if Father would hurry up and bring the rest of them back. You see, Lucifer, then I don’t have to spend time with these morons.

LUCIFER

Daddy isn’t bringing them back. He’s getting rid of them. For good.

MICHAEL

You sound certain of that.

LUCIFER

I am certain. So, brother, please stop fucking around and come join Dad and I in our new world.

Michael clutches his hand to his chest once more.

MICHAEL

Where are they?

LUCIFER

Who?

MICHAEL

The displaced souls.

Michael is getting antsy. It doesn’t escape Lucifer’s attention.

LUCIFER

You can’t be serious. Forget about the humans, Michael.

MICHAEL

Tell me where they are, and I will join with you and Father.

LUCIFER

It doesn’t matter. We won’t have space for them in the new universe.

MICHAEL

I only need one. The rest are nothing to me.

Outside the room, Jack is horrified.

LUCIFER

Ahah – so much for loving humanity in general. Who is it, then?

MICHAEL

Adam Milligan.

LUCIFER

Your vessel? You don’t need him anymore, Michael. Dad has seen to that.

MICHAEL

I don’t need him, Lucifer. I want him. Do you know what that is?

Lucifer rolls his eyes. Michael really is the proto older brother.

LUCIFER

What?

MICHAEL

Love.

LUCIFER

You have got to be kidding me. Michael, I’m pretty sure Dad destroyed all the souls. They’re gone. Bye, Adam Milligan.

MICHAEL

So you don’t know.

LUCIFER

No, and I don’t care.

Michael pulls out a gun and shoots Lucifer square in the forehead. It doesn’t kill him, but Lucifer gasps and falls back against the shelves, bleeding from the hole and grace lighting up through his skin all over his body.

MICHAEL

(Stone-cold)

So you’re useless to me then.

Lucifer attempts to pull himself upright.

LUCIFER

Michael – what are you doing? You don’t need to kill me anymore –

Michael chuckles mirthlessly as he draws closer to his weakened brother.

MICHAEL

I don’t need to, true. I want to. Do you know what that is?

(He presses the silver gun against the bottom of Lucifer’s jaw.)

Love.

Lucifer is yeeted away just as Michael pulls the trigger and shoots up into the ceiling. He turns and smiles at Jack, watching with terror from the doorway.

MICHAEL

Hello, Jack. Did you want to see me about something?

Jack wordlessly shakes his head.

MICHAEL (CONT)

Good. Well, I think it’s time to see a reaper about a book.

He walks off down the hallway. Jack follows him from a distance.

SCENE 6:

Sam and Dean look up as Jack and Michael re-enter the meeting room.

SAM

Is everything okay? We heard, uh…

MICHAEL

Yes, Lucifer was here. I shot him.

They both do a double-take.

DEAN

Lucifer is dead. I killed him.

Michael shrugs. He doesn’t seem concerned with convincing them. Sam locks eyes with Jack, who nods to confirm it.

SAM

(slowly)

Why was Lucifer here?

MICHAEL

I don’t know.

The confusion on Jack’s face is easy to read. Lucifer had _said_ why he was here, hadn’t he?

Sam hesitates, looking from Jack to Michael. Michael glances at his nephew and sighs, deciding to clarify:

MICHAEL (CONT)

Well, he claimed Father wants me to come join them in the new universe they’re creating. But I doubt that’s true.

SAM

Why?

MICHAEL

Father would only need one of us, that’s all. If he’s chosen Lucifer, he’s chosen Lucifer.

JACK

What do you mean? Aren’t you both his sons?

MICHAEL

Are we?

Michael purses his lips and stares off into the distance. He is uncomfortable.

Sam coughs and turns to Violet.

SAM

So, is there anything we can use in there?

VIOLET

(still reading)

I don’t know… seems his death isn’t going to happen for eons, now.

DEAN

Yeah, well, Mr Daddy’s Boy isn’t going to let us kill him anyway.

MICHAEL

Correct.

VIOLET

I don’t really understand it. It says he gets sealed in time, and then there’s a bunch of stuff about physics and space. But it’s not like I have to actually kill him, I just reap his soul, right?

She seems genuinely worried about this.

SAM

Uh, right. Sounds like it’s changed quite a lot since Billie died, then.

VIOLET

Yeah, no kidding. I can’t even read half this stuff cos the words are in a language I’ve never seen.

MICHAEL

I suppose the book is doing its best to describe an event that happens eons in the future, but there are limits.

SAM

Well, there’s gotta be something – what’s this sealing in time stuff? Does it say how to do that?

VIOLET

Nope, that’s just about the one thing it doesn’t go into specifics about.

DEAN

Great.

MICHAEL

(annoyed)

I thought you didn’t want to seal Father, Sam? What’s this heel-face-turn?

SAM

It’s – we don’t have a choice now. Is that what you did to Amara?

MICHAEL

No, we sealed it in space. Good luck doing that now that it and Father have become one.

SAM

But we can seal him in time?

MICHAEL

No – I think I know what the book refers to. Seal _his_ time. Time will stop passing for him entirely.

The boys stare at him. This is crucial.

SAM

Do you know how to do it?

MICHAEL

Yes.

ACT FOUR, SCENE 1:

EXT: FOREST

Sam and Dean are in a forest with big, ancient-looking trees, searching for something.

DEAN

This is stupid. How do we even know this – this grubbervine is even here?

SAM

Michael said it was here.

DEAN

I don’t see why he couldn’t fetch it himself. Fucking archangel…

SAM

(patiently)

Dean, he’s busy figuring out the exact recipe for the spell. Come on. This is our only shot.

DEAN

I know. This just seems weird. It’s like the last spell he gave us. Maybe it’s just déjà vu, but I don’t like it.

SAM

It’s weird, I know. But I think he is trying to help. It’s hard to see what he’s thinking, but I don’t think he’s the dishonest type.

DEAN

Even if this does work, how are we going to bring everyone back once he’s sealed away?

SAM

I think we’ll cross that bridge when we get there.

Dean scoffs.

SAM (CONT)

We just need breathing room first.

Dean shakes his head in disbelief, and they continue searching through the forest.

SCENE 2:

INT: BUNKER

Michael is sitting at the table carefully writing out calculations on some scrap paper. Jack is sitting across from him, watching him.

JACK

Will you betray us?

Michael looks up and frowns.

JACK

If he gives you your friend back. Adam Milligan.

MICHAEL

Adam’s not my friend. And yes.

JACK

Oh.

(Beat.)

Then what is he?

Michael holds a hand to his chest.

MICHAEL

My heart.

It’s a little hard for Jack to understand. He’s only three.

JACK

Won’t he be upset if you traded all of humanity just for him?

MICHAEL

Yes. Furious and miserable. Fortunately, I won’t have to.

He resumes writing.

JACK

Why not?

MICHAEL

Because I don’t need a book to see the future, Jack.

JACK

Huh?

MICHAEL

I understand why humans would underestimate us, Jack. It is simply not within their breadth of vision to see the expanse of interdimensional time and space that we “archangels” control. Of course, my younger brothers frequently underplay their abilities, which further complicates the issue.

Jack is more lost than ever.

MICHAEL (CONT)

You, too, do not yet know what we are. So it would be best to simply believe when I say I see all futures, and none of them contain Father giving me what I want. He is not that invested in retaining me.

JACK

Oh.

Michael is a little weary of lecturing his nephew, it seems. He finishes his writings and hands the finalised piece of paper to Jack.

MICHAEL

This spell will work. But you must follow my instructions to the letter. No improvising.

JACK

You’re not staying to help?

The boy is basically a small puppy. Even Michael feels a little bad at abandoning him.

MICHAEL

As you know, Jack, my priorities are not the same as yours. I have to look for Adam.

JACK

Your heart.

Michael nods.

MICHAEL

Best of luck.

He flies off. Jack is left to stare at the instructional note in his hands.

SCENE 3:

INT: LIGHT CORE

Gabriel and Raphael are hurrying through extremely brightly lit corridors.

GABRIEL

I really don’t think we’re meant to be here.

RAPHAEL

It’s fine. Michael said I could come here in an emergency.

GABRIEL

…Did he say _I_ could come here in an emergency?

Raphael pauses momentarily.

RAPHAEL

It’s fine. We’re just using it as an escape route.

Gabriel holds on to his sister’s hand as they continue rushing through. As they pass by an open archway, they hear murmuring coming from the room within. They glance at each other and peek in.

Lucifer and CHUCK are at the back of the room, speaking to one another. They haven’t noticed the other archangels spying on them.

GABRIEL

Who is that?

RAPHAEL

It’s Lucifer.

GABRIEL

(making an annoyed face)

I meant the other one.

RAPHAEL

It’s Lucifer’s friend.

(after some consideration)

I think it’s Father.

(She rolls her eyes.)

GABRIEL

Um. Are they meant to be up here? Michael didn’t let them in, right?

RAPHAEL

Lucifer has equal access to the Light Core. He could have gotten back in if Michael was distracted.

Gabriel realises.

GABRIEL

Uh, Lucifer was out of the Cage at least a couple of years before Michael was.

RAPHAEL

Hmm. That’s bad.

GABRIEL

Yeah. I don’t really know what he was up to. I was incapacitated.

RAPHAEL

Is Michael out of the Cage now?

Gabriel is a little afraid to answer.

GABRIEL

He wasn’t when I died. That was a couple of years ago, though.

Raphael is alarmed and begins dragging Gabriel further up the corridor.

RAPHAEL

We have to hurry. Time is of the essence.

SCENE 4:

THE EMPTY

Castiel stands with some of his fan favourite angel friends in front of a crowd of thousands of angels. They’re a chaotic mess, all yelling and moving around and generally not being a good audience.

CASTIEL

This isn’t going to work. We need to work together if we’re going to break out of here.

NAOMI

Isn’t this what you’ve always wanted, Castiel? The free will you’re so proud of.

CASTIEL

Free will doesn’t mean we can’t cooperate to achieve our goals. If everyone could just shut up we could be out of here already.

Castiel tries to address the crowd once more.

CASTIEL

If I could please just have your attention –

ZACHARIAH in the front starts booing, and other angels join in.

Castiel sighs.

RACHEL

Castiel?

She pulls him to the side.

RACHEL (CONT)

You’re not very popular with a lot of angels. A lot of us love you, but there’s a lot that blame you for everything going wrong. I think it might be better to talk to people in smaller groups than all the angels in the Empty at once.

CASTIEL

We need to work together –

RACHEL

We will work together. But you need to convince them first. We’ll all help you.

Castiel looks back at his more loyal supporters.

CASTIEL

I can’t make the same promises I once made to you all.

RACHEL

We’re getting out of this godforsaken place. Let’s focus on that first.

Castiel nods. Out of the Empty. Back to Dean.

SCENE 5:

INT: BUNKER

Sam is peering at the spell instructions as Dean sorts through the ingredients they’ve collected on the desk. Jack waits in front of Sam patiently.

SAM

This is completely different to the other one… way more specific.

JACK

Uncle Michael said we have to follow them exactly or it won’t work.

DEAN

Yeah, cause otherwise it’d be too easy. Where did that asshole go again?

JACK

He’s looking for his heart.

DEAN

Like he has one.

SAM

Did he say when he was coming back?

JACK

I don’t think he’s coming back.

Sam is only half-listening, frowning at the note.

SAM

We have to do this spell at the lake where Jack was born.

DEAN

What? Why?

SAM

He didn’t write explanations. Just instructions.

Dean scowls.

SAM (CONT)

We’d better get a move on. It lists a pretty specific timeframe.

DEAN

(muttering)

So now we’re dancing to Michael’s strings, huh?

Jack blinks his biggest puppy eyes at Dean.

JACK

It’s going to be okay.

DEAN

(beat)

Let’s go.

SCENE 6:

EXT: A CLIFF OVERLOOKING THE SEA

Michael stands on top of a cliff, peering out at the sky. Raphael and Gabriel fly in just behind him.

MICHAEL

I’m glad. You came just in time.

He flies off, but Raphael and Gabriel don’t look too offended. They step up to where he was standing and gaze out at the sky themselves.

ACT FIVE, SCENE 1:

EXT: THE LAKE CLEARING PLACE? IDK

Sam, Dean and Jack walk in and start setting up the spell. Lots of flashy lights and cool effects.

Of course, Chuck appears. This is technically a rewrite, even if I’ve changed the plot completely.

CHUCK

Hey guys. Hope all this fuss isn’t over poor little me.

He grins at them. He isn’t the least bit worried about this spell they’re doing.

DEAN

Chuck. You’ve fucked with us for the last time.

CHUCK

Have I? Seems to me I can keep doing it for as long as I like.

Boom bam magic, Dean is tossed back onto the ground.

CHUCK (CONT)

I’m God, remember?

Sam and Jack are trying to continue the spell. Chuck sighs at their petulance and flings them back as well.

CHUCK (CONT)

It’s not polite to ignore someone when they’re talking, you know.

Jack crawls back. He took Michael’s instructions to do the recipe exactly to heart. Chuck frowns at the disobedience and forms a fist. We hear some internal crunching from Jack.

SAM

Stop!

He tries to charge Chuck who slams him to the ground once more.

JACK

Sam, the spell! We have to keep –

DEAN

Forget the stupid spell!

He also tries to charge Chuck, to little success.

CHUCK

You know, this is why you guys are my favourites. You have to know you have absolutely no chance of winning, and yet you keep trying.

(he sighs happily)

So very stupid. So very human.

He steps forwards and crouches over Jack, still in pain.

CHUCK (CONT)

Well, not you. You’re just stupid.

Dean and Sam both crawl up to him, intent on protecting Jack, but as they get close they both lose all their energy and collapse to the ground. They and Jack form an equilateral triangle around Chuck.

CHUCK (CONT)

Giving up already?

He sounds disappointed. He reaches down to Dean, who knows what for, but his hand is blocked by some invisible wall.

CHUCK (CONT)

Hmm?

He presses against it again and again. There’s something inbetween him and Dean. He slowly turns around and tests the air all around him. He’s completely trapped in.

CHUCK (CONT)

What’s this?

The Winchesters & Jack look at each other in confusion. They don’t know.

LUCIFER

Father. Do you require assistance?

An annoyed Lucifer approaches the scene. A hand on his hip, he surveys the four of them with obvious derision.

CHUCK

You did this?

LUCIFER

Of course not. Michael obviously set this up.

CHUCK

He wouldn’t. He loves me.

LUCIFER

He’s chosen a human over you. Like you chose humans over me.

CHUCK

Just break me out of here so we can continue the story.

DEAN

(barely able to speak)

Seriously? Is that all you’re able to fucking care about?

LUCIFER

(angry)

Dad, this story should have ended long ago. These characters are stale. Let’s just destroy this planet and start work on our new one. You can pick out new toys then.

This dialogue is starting to ring odd to the Winchesters. Lucifer is speaking to Chuck as if he’s the one in charge. And Chuck is strangely hesitant to carry out his own plan.

CHUCK

No. No. The story finishes when I say it does.

LUCIFER

Great. Well, good luck finishing your fucking story while you’re trapped in there.

He walks away, and subsequently walks into another barrier.

LUCIFER (CONT)

You have got to be kidding me. Michael!

He presses his hands against the barrier and tries to deactivate it with some glowy archangel powers, but completely fails.

MICHAEL

Yes?

He wheels around. Standing on the opposite side of the field is our boy. Lines light up on the ground to show that Michael is part of the spell holding Lucifer trapped.

LUCIFER

What the hell do you think you’re doing?

MICHAEL

What do I think I’m doing? What on earth have you done to Father?

LUCIFER

Nothing. This was his idea!

MICHAEL

Really? Because he doesn’t seem to be participating very eagerly.

LUCIFER

Father always wimps out before the end of a project. I’m just helping him commit.

MICHAEL

By having him absorb the Darkness?

LUCIFER

His idea.

MICHAEL

Lucifer, this is low, even for you. How dare you try to pin your crimes on our elderly father.

CHUCK

I’m not elderly.

Michael looks sad and exhausted. Jack sits up, looking between Lucifer and Michael nervously. The spell isn’t draining him like it is Sam and Dean.

CHUCK (CONT)

Boys, fighting wasn’t really in this book’s outline. Could you save it for another time?

MICHAEL

Yes, Father. I’m sorry. I have no intention of fighting Lucifer today.

LUCIFER

Oh? And how is that going to work out for you?

MICHAEL

Are you not aware that you made your position in the universe redundant when you had a son?

Lucifer is completely baffled. Him, redundant? It’s absolutely impossible.

LUCIFER

You’re delusional. He’s just a nephil.

MICHAEL

We’re not angels, Lu. We don’t make nephil.

LUCIFER

So he’s a half human abomination! I don’t give a damn!

MICHAEL

He wields the same force you do. The universe will remain balanced.

Chuck looks mildly upset. Michael and Lucifer have completely derailed whatever he was planning here.

LUCIFER

You’re killing me? Father will just –

MICHAEL

No. I promised Father. Besides, the humans went to all this effort to set this spell up for you.

LUCIFER

You – this spell is for Father.

MICHAEL

Really? I don’t recall saying that.

Lucifer is prey backed into a corner, and he knows it.

MICHAEL (CONT)

It was very kind of you to come to Father’s rescue, I must admit. I’ll consider that when it comes to the length of your sentence.

LUCIFER

(snarling)

You have no right –

MICHAEL

I know. But you’ve gone too far this time. Gabriel, Raphael, could you finish the spell, please?

Gabriel and Raphael uncloak themselves, appearing from thin air, and set about continuing the spell that the Winchesters & Jack were setting up. Chuck looks at them with surprise.

CHUCK

Everyone’s here! I could have done something with this.

He looks around schemingly, but he’s still completely trapped by Michael’s spell.

MICHAEL

Yes, Father. You can still write something. It doesn’t have to happen in real life for you to write it down.

CHUCK

It’s not interesting otherwise.

MICHAEL

You are a good writer. I’m sure you can make it interesting.

Lucifer rolls his eyes.

LUCIFER

You clearly haven’t read his books.

MICHAEL

I read all of them.

Chuck brightens up a little.

CHUCK

Which was your favourite?

MICHAEL

I liked ‘Bugs’.

Lucifer stares in disbelief as it dawns on him that Michael genuinely has terrible taste in literature.

CHUCK

Well, maybe I can try fiction. Just one.

Gabriel & Raphael finish wrapping up the spell.

MICHAEL

Lu, this is just a stopgap measure. When I think of something better –

LUCIFER

Oh, stop. Don’t you dare pretend to care about me.

MICHAEL

I don’t care about you. I care about doing the right thing.

They activate the spell, bang bang blah, make it flashy. Lucifer’s true essence is extracted from his body and grace and sealed away. His vessel collapses on the floor and disintegrates with nothing to control the grace any longer.

Michael, no longer needing to stay in place to keep Lucifer bound, approaches Chuck.

MICHAEL

Father. Why don’t you come home and start working on your new fictional story?

CHUCK

To Heaven?

He’s clearly displeased with the idea.

MICHAEL

No. Adam and I have purchased his old family home in Minnesota. I think it would be a good idea if you stayed with us for a while.

Chuck is torn, glancing at the Winchesters. He’s become so attached.

MICHAEL (CONT)

You can still write about them. Just lay off them in real life for a while, okay?

CHUCK

Well – I suppose a holiday –

MICHAEL

Good. Now, Father, exactly where did you put the humans?

CHUCK

Just a pocket dimension.

His mind is elsewhere.

MICHAEL

Can we bring them back to Earth, please?

CHUCK

Yes – fine –

He snaps his fingers. Michael looks around approvingly.

MICHAEL

Thank you.

He waves an arm and the spell trapping Chuck seems to vanish; Sam, Dean and Jack are released from their positions and get up.

RAPHAEL

What are we doing with the new Lucifer?

JACK

I’m not the new Lucifer.

She waves dismissively at him, her attention on Michael.

MICHAEL

He’s low on power. Not a threat. You’re welcome to watch over him though.

She makes a face.

MICHAEL (CONT)

Or not, of course. Thank you, and Gabriel, for coming to my rescue. He had me quite outnumbered.

DEAN

He did? What the hell are you talking about?

MICHAEL

Thank you Dean, Sam, and Jack as well, for carrying the sealing spell out so precisely. It assisted me greatly.

(He turns to his siblings.)

I expect to be occupied on Earth for quite some time. Do not bother me.

He flutters off with a hand grasping firmly on Chuck’s shoulder before they can respond to that. Raphael also vanishes.

DEAN

Gabriel? What the hell’s going on?

The youngest archangel looks sheepish.

GABRIEL

Just family stuff. Sorry you got caught up in it. Sometimes Dad likes to fixate on stuff and I guess Lucifer took advantage of it this time. And you were the stuff.

(He thinks, and holds out a card to Jack.)

Here’s my number, kiddo. For when you get growing pains or anything else like that. I’ll see if I can get you Michael’s number as well. I think Raphy already fucked off to Heaven.

Jack takes the card and stares at it intensely before smiling at Gabriel.

JACK

Thanks.

GABRIEL

Yeah, well. Just don’t give my number to anyone else.

(He not-so-discreetly nods at Sam and Dean.)

Seeya, kiddo.

He, too, flies off, and Sam, Dean and Jack are left alone in the clearing.

SAM

What the fuck?

SCENE 2:

EXT: ADAM AND MICHAEL’S HOUSE

The IMPALA pulls up to the curb and Jack gets out.

SAM

You sure about this?

JACK

Yes Sam.

SAM

Give me a call if anything goes wrong. Or Dean. Okay?

JACK

Yes Sam. It’s only a couple of hours.

Sam nods and reluctantly rolls the window back up as Dean pulls away from the curb. Jack heads up to the front door and knocks on it. Adam answers:

ADAM

Hello?

Jack waves.

JACK

Hello Uncle Michael. I’m here for my lesson.

ADAM

It’s Adam. Come inside.

He leads him inside the house and has him sit on a couch. There are papers strewn everywhere inside.

JACK

Are these for the lesson?

ADAM

Oh, no. They’re,

(He pauses. Trying to find a polite way to word it)

Michael’s dad’s hobby.

He starts moving around the room and picking them up.

JACK

You’re angry?

ADAM

No. Well, a little, at least. I appreciate that Michael’s trying to help his dad, but it feels like we’re enabling him. I’d prefer to just kick him out to the curb until he acts like a normal person, but I guess my heart isn’t as big as Michael’s.

JACK

I don’t think that’s true. He said you’re _his_ heart.

Adam pauses, hides his face from view as a smile starts to cross it.

ADAM

He would say something dumb like that, wouldn’t he?

(He checks the time.)

I’ll go get him.

Adam races upstairs, and Michael returns, apparently in the same body, carrying a stack of textbooks. He dumps them on the coffee table in front of Jack.

MICHAEL

Wipe that smile off your face. It’s time to learn.

SCENE 3 (EPILOGUE):

INT: THE IMPALA

Sam and Dean are driving along in the meantime. They can have some bro talk, idc. But as they’re driving along the open road they see:

A huge crack open in the sky as angels start pouring out of the Empty. Not falling, but flying. A swarm of millions.


End file.
